The Forgotten Ones
by sanders1800
Summary: Over the past ten years 28 companions have vanished while on search. When Herald Dylar got lost while on circuit, he discovered that a secrete war has been going on in Valdemar for the past 15 years in a city that has long since been forgotten. What will
1. Chaos in the Circle

Summary: Over the past ten years 28 companions have vanished while on search. When Herald Dylar got lost while on circuit, he discovered that a secrete war has been going on in Valdemar for the past 15 years in a city that has long since been forgotten. What will the Circle do to help these people? Can they help them against an enemy they don't know how to fight?

AN: This story takes place after _By the Sword _and mostly ignores the Mage Winds and the Mage Storm Trilogies. Some things from the Mage Winds might be mentioned later on. But for this story to work the alliance with Karse is not there. This story takes place in the Southeastern of Valdemar bordering both Karse and Hardorn, but separating the border between those two countries are mountains.

This story is in a way a Mercedes Lackey Crossover, both her Valdemar and the Obsidian Mountain Trilogy books. From the Obsidian Mountain Books I am using the Wildmages, the Endarkened Ones (they just make great enemies) and a lot of the Dark Creatures and even a lot of the light ones (so you don't really need to read that one first to understand this fiction)

Disclaimer: I don't own this story. Mercedes Lackey create this wonderful fiction world that I am writing in.

Chapter I

Chaos in the Circle

"It has happened again, Selenay" _no need to say what it is_, Talia thought to her self with bitter anger. _The entire circle knows._

"That makes what twenty-eight" Selenay looked up at her Herald in shock "This is not suppose to be possible."

Over the course of ten years twenty-eight companions have mysterious disappeared, starting with Kayla, daughter of the Companions Caryo and Rolan. All of the Companions have willingly broken the bond with the others. That was the major mystery. They seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. A search has been sent for them every year, few of which have returned, none with any leads. But the true mystery is, that the Companions are leaving younger and younger. The last one to vanish was only six.

"Twenty-Eight Companions gone, twenty-eight would be Heralds gone" Selenay whispered a loud in pained honesty.

"Rolan does not think they are dead your majesty" Talia said to the queen with the same flat voice. "There is still hope" Talia's thoughts turned inward as pictures went through her mind of a Herald, Companion and a feeling of urgency came over her.

"Your Majesty, Herald Dylar has disappeared somewhere in the southeast while on circuit"

Seleney looked up at the Queens Own in alarm, the southeast is dangerous and hostile land at the best of time, but deadly now.

"First the Companions and now this"

_Why don't you ask for directions Chosen _Sunter was getting annoyed with his chosen right now, no scratch that, he was beyond annoyed. It has been over a week since the last time either of them has even seen a waystation, town or anyone.

"Oh yes, turn right up at that sump and we can ask the nearest tree" Dylar said a loud sarcastically trying to hide his own misgivings.

_Chosen this makes no since, we should of reach sta... _Sunters mindvoice was cut off by what looked like a Wrysa jumping on Companion and Herald.

Drawing his sword Dylar lunged killing the Wrysa on Sunter. Slowly getting to his feet he looked around and noticed that they were surrounded by the pack. Before any plans fully formed on how to get out of this mess, several arrows flew from behind the trees each hitting a killing blow to a Wrysa and before either Companion or Herald could blink four horses jumped from behind them. _No wait, that's a __**Companion**_ Dylar thought to himself watching the death struggle taking place before his eyes. It was a dance; the likes of which he have never seen before. The three horses and what looked like a Companion, were moving as one, with sword, spear, bow and hooves.

"Sunter is that..." Dylar left that thought hanging while watching the Companion, but the rider was a female wearing brown, not the Heralds White.

_Yes, Chosen, she is a Companion and not just any Companion but... _Sunter looked over at one of the riders walking his horse over to the companion.

"Liege-Lady, the enemy is getting bolder. They have not come this close to Hawks Creek in our lifetime" The horseback rider said to the one on the companion.

"I know Sarder, I shall put up more warding tonight" The companion rider said looking to the horseback rider at her side. "Which means for the next day or two the patrols will be doubled."

"Ahhhh, Liege-Lady, that means we can't slack off" Horseback rider, _Sarder_, Dylar thought to himself, said to the lady at his side. "And we will have to count on _ourselves_ for a change."

"Don't you know it" She said to Sarder. "Now get on with you, and make sure those Wyrsa bodies are burned, we don't want to lead any wild animals this close to the city".

"Yes, ma'am" he said all three horse riders dismounted, taking a long stick, to touching the bodies burning them where they laid.

"You know this is a dangerous territory to go riding in, Herald" While Dylar was looking at what had to be an impossible feat, _burning bodies with a stick_, the unknown companion and rider walked up to him, and dismounted with grace that he greatly envied.

"I know" Dylar said looking at the woman, no teenager "I got lost, me and Sun here were going to Starbrook when we got turned around".

"Obviously" She said with a very unladylike snort "cause only a fool or the insane travel in these woods. Starbrook is about a week ride westward, but another winter storm is coming in tonight, so it would be suicidal to travel. You and your companion are welcomed to stay with us, Herald"

"Thank you" he said gazing at her emotionless face "I am Dylar and this is Suntar"

"Remora" She said vaulting onto her companions back "and Kayla"


	2. Unknown City

\/p>

Disclaimer: I would once again like to point out that I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Unknown City

Reaching the city walls Remora led the Herald through the gates; standing open for their entrance

"How come you are riding a companion, without being a Herald" Dylar asked her curisly.

"All shall be explained shortly" Remora said crossly "but know this, I refuse to go to Haven" Dismounting Remora untaked and groomed Kayla while across from her Dylar copied her movements with Sunder.

"Follow me" she said walking away leaving Dylar to catch up. Walking into what had to be the main house, Remora pushed the door opens and walked into a room on the right. Motioning for Dylar to sit in a chair while she went to the fire place to quickly make some tea.

Looking around the room the first thing that drew Dylars eyes was a huge map of valdemar with marking he just couldn't identify. Moving his eyes around the room he noticed a banner with an Eagle in a hunting dive, around the four edges he noticed the winged horse symbol of Valdemar.

"The Eagle represents freedom" Remora said handing him a cup of tea.

"Do does the horse" Dylar said gently taking the cup from her hands, and sipping the strange tea.

"May be so" She eyed him emotionlessly "but these people do not fell like Valdemarens" Remora remarked gravely.

"Why?" Dylar said looking up at her stiff posture _why does she fell threatened_ he wondered silently to his companion.

_I don't know Chosen_ Suntar remarked _but something is wrong here; all the twenty-eight missing companions are here, and if they are here then that means…….._

_Their Chosen are_ Dylar finished Sunters sentence in shock. Looking up he noticed that Remora was still looking at him silently, as if she was debating with herself as if she should answer his question or not.

Dylar looked at her trying to hold eye contact, but eventually had to look away.

"How can they, when Valdemar is nothing but a name on a map" Dylar looked up in shock at her words.

Remora looked at his shocked face and her worst fears were confirmed. None of their messages got through, but they could not risk sending more messages. Since no messages seemed to get through either way they have had very little news. The only news they got was when she or any others used either farsight or a spell to get the same effect. 

In several ways this Herald was a godsend, but the problem remained how can she see him out of here with an urgent message.

_Worry about that later Chosen_ Kayla mindvoice said

_Following my thoughts again, O Nosy One _Remora thought back with a since of humor that she refused to show on her face. 

_Well, you are a loud thinker, heart-sister _Kayla retorted

"How is that possible " Dylar cut into her conversation. "I mean it is unlikely that Valdemar would forget her people.

"Let me show you something" Remora said moving toward the door again and leaving him to once again follow in her footsteps.

"This city is built for defense" She said after leading Dylar through several more halls.

Stopping at one of the walls Remora unlocked a door, stepped inside and started climbing a latter and disappearing from sight.

_These people are trained for war_ Dylar said to Suntar 

_Not just the people, Dy _Sunter responded worriedly _Companions, horses, dogs and most of all the animals. There are even many here thought to only exist in the Peligars, Kyrees, Dyhelies and even some Griffins. Not to mention many beings just as intelligent but no one in Valdemar have ever seen._

_That can't be good _Dylar remarked looking over the edge of a tower Remora led him too and off into the distance of what looked like smoke.

_Understatement, love, understatement _Sunter responded.

Tearing his eyes away from the smoke he looked out into a massive city and watched the training. 

"Come" Remora said crossly grabbing a latter and climbing down from the roof, with Dylar right behind her.


End file.
